reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tall Trees
| image = File:Rdr_tall_trees00.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Woodland | territory = West Elizabeth | region = Tall Trees | image2 = File:Rdr_world_map_tall_trees.jpg }} Tall Trees is a constituent region of the West Elizabeth territory. A river forms the border on neighbor territory of New Austin to the West. The sister region of Great Plains lies to the east. This region resembles the forests of Colorado and the redwoods of Northern California. It is one of two areas in the game where snow can be seen on mountains, (the other being in the northeast corner of New Austin). Tall Trees are ideal hunting grounds, being home to many different types of big game wildlife (especially the rare Bears and Elks), making it useful for advancing in the Master Hunter Challenges. Locations in Tall Trees *Aurora Basin *Bearclaw Camp *Cochinay *Manzanita Post *Montana Ford *Nekoti Rock *Pacific Union Railroad Camp *Tanner's Reach Multiplayer Several Multiplayer game modes are available within the Tall Trees region. Most are specific to individual locations such as Manzanita Post and Pacific Union Railroad Camp and are listed on those pages. The following game modes take place within Tall Trees in general. None are available with the original game, all require a DLC. *Requires Legends and Killers DLC **Hold Your Own *Requires Myths and Mavericks DLC **Stronghold - the Beecher's Hope map starts in Manzanita Post and passes through Tall Trees on the way to Beecher's Hope. *Requires Liars and Cheats DLC **Grand Prix - the "Tall Trees Trail" and "Manzanita Mile" courses run through Tall Trees. Tips In addition to being one of the most fruitful hunting spots, Tall Trees is also one of the most dangerous. For general hunting tips see: Hunting. For tips on finding and hunting specific animals, see the individual animal pages (listed in a section below). *Before venturing into Tall Trees for hunting or other activities, be sure to stock up on ammunition, medicine, and Chewing Tobacco (or Snake Oil, if needed). Equip appropriately powerful weapons, such as the Buffalo Rifle, as well. *When planning activities in Tall Trees, remember that some animals are nocturnal and will appear mostly at night, while others will be present more in the daytime. The reduced visibility of night time will tend to make activities here more dangerous. *If the area is void of other animals then there is a good chance of bears appearing. Subsequently, other animals will tend to be more plentiful when no bears are around. *Be careful using bait while in Tall Trees since it can attract a variety of animals, including ones more dangerous than the intended target. Native Plants *Hummingbird Sage *Violet Snowdrop Native Animals *Bear *Beaver *Bighorn Sheep *Boar *Bobcat *Buck *Cougar (Scarce, more common in multiplayer) *Coyote *Deer *Eagle *Elk *Fox *Hawk *Horse *Rabbit *Raccoon *Sasquatch (Undead Nightmare only) *Wolf *Skunk Trivia *The multiplayer US Army character, Tall Trees Ty, seems to be named after this area. *Brumas and Khan are both found in Tall Trees in Free Roam, while Lobo is found in single-player. *The placement and setting of Tall Trees may have been inspired by the Pacific Northwest region of the United States, but also shows similarity (especially in the local fauna) to some regions of the Rocky Mountains. *In Undead Nightmare, the mission Birth of the Conservation Movement takes place in this region. Gallery File:11.jpg 683.png|Forest of the Dead Picture2p.png|A posse at the edge of Tall Trees Related Content Category:Redemption Locations Category:Tall Trees Category:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption Locations Category:Tall Trees Category:West Elizabeth